Armitage III New Genesis
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: 12 years have passed after the First Error Incident and Ross and Naomi have settled into a relatively quiet life with their now teenage daughter Yoko all the while a mysterious vigilante has been targeting gangs with mob connections VERY LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Armitage III: New Genesis **

**12 Years have passed since the events of the First Error and Naomi and Ross have been living relatively peaceful lives in St. Lowell while their daughter Yoko is now living the average life of a teenager. Meanwhile a mysterious vigilante who keeps to the shadows has been targeting organized crime around the city and when news of a device called New Genesis surfaces it forces Ross and Naomi to take up arms once again to protect it as it could hold the key to the future for the family **

**Chapter 1 Twelve Years Later**

**(St. Lowell High School-Math Class; Algebra)**

"And so class when you get equations like 2n = 18, 17 + x = 68 and x-10 = 50 you must switch the numbers around and also use the opposite mathematical formula" explained Mr. Ryan.

"Come on, come on" thought an anxious 16-year-old Yoko Oldman (Syllabus).

*RIIIIIIIING*

"Now before you all go remember there'll be a test on Thursday so study hard" said Mr. Ryan as most of his students left in a hurry while Yoko was collecting her books.

"Off to Gymnastics then Yoko?" asked Mr. Ryan as he sat at his desk grading papers.

"Yes sir don't worry I'll still be ready for the test" said Yoko picking up her books and leaving out the classroom door carrying her books and gymnast bag.

"I know you will" said Mr. Ryan smiling.

**(****St. Lowell High School-Hallways****)**

"Hey Yoko!" called over a group of Yoko's Gymnastic friends.

"Gina, Carrie, Trace hey guys" said Yoko in an enthusiastic tone.

"Ready for the big competition on Thursday?" asked Tracey Thomas.

"Well hopefully we've been practicing for months" said Gina Milton.

"What about you Yoko you ready?" asked Carrie Mason.

"Well physically I'm ready I just hope I can keep up my average like I have or my parents will step in" said Yoko in a huff.

"Yoko out of the four of us you have the highest average in this school I seriously doubt your parents would have any problems" said Gina crossing her arms.

"If they only knew, I'm lucky enough that we remained at the same address even after that whole incident with Dimitrio" said Yoko in her mind as the four friends walked to gymnastics.

**(St. Lowell Apartments-Oldman Residence)**

"Another attack on tech gangs with mob connections and by the same vigilante no less" said Naomi Armitage flipping through the morning paper.

**(Astro Technologies-Security Guard Office)**

"Honestly Naomi I hope this isn't you" thought Ross looking at the headlines.

**(St. Lowell High School-Gymnasium; Gymnastics Practice)**

"Alright girls calm down calm down, now today we'll be going through the routine for the competition so follow these steps" said Miss Holly posting a list of gymnastic moves.

Aerial Cartwheel

Backward Roll + Back Handspring

Front Tuck

Handstand + Backbend

Flip + X-Out

Ariel Front Walkover

"It looks pretty straight forward alright girls lets get to work" said Yoko taking the lead as she began with the Ariel Cartweel.

"You got it" said Tracy as she began the combination Backward Roll and Back Handspring.

"Here I go" said Gina as she flipped herself in the air and spread her arms and legs in an X shape to perform the X-Out.

"This might hurt a little" said Carrie as she began the combination Handstand and Backbend.

"Very good effort girls" said Miss Holly observing Yoko and her friends while keeping an eye on the other team members.

**(MDF-Martian Development Foundation)**

"Chairmen O'Hara forgive me for intruding sir" said a bodyguard.

"What is it?" asked Fredrick O'Hara.

"Sir Project Genesis is completed shall I contact them now?" asked the bodyguard.

"Not yet lets wait for now, I want a few more tests done on the New Genesis's test subject before we use it on the real Naomi Armitage" explained the chairman.

"Yes sir" said the bodyguard leaving.

(**St. Lowell High School-School Grounds**)

"Well I'm ready for the competition but I'll have to get a good mark on my algebra test in order get mom and dad's say so but all in all it was a good day" said Yoko taking off on her bike.

Alright so as you've probably suspected I'm Yoko Oldman, daughter of Naomi and Kevin Oldman, actually those are just cover names; after the whole First Error incident my parents told me the whole story including who they really were and while I was too young at the time to fully understand by the time I was eight I began to understand the full history behind my parents as you've already guessed there real names are Ross Syllabus and Naomi Armitage two renegade cops turned star crossed lovers hiding from the government, little did I know how much our lives were about to change.

**(Astro Technologies-Security Guard Office)**

"Alright I'm taking off" said Ross waving at his boss.

"See you here tomorrow Kevin" said the large black man.

**(St. Lowell Apartments-Oldman Residence)**

"I've got to find out who's doing this" said Naomi in a firm and confident tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Armitage III: New Genesis **

**Chapter 2 Night on the Town **

**(St. Lowell Apartments-Oldman Residence)**

**Time: 3:45 pm**

"Ross is not going to like this" said Naomi twiddling her thumbs.

"Naomi I'm home" said Ross walking through the door.

"Hey Ross, seen the morning paper?" asked Naomi kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Ya and I'm a bit confused" said Ross in a sigh.

"Trust me it's not me, if it was me I'd tell you before it hit the papers" explained Naomi.

"If that's the case then who is this?" asked Ross holding the paper in his hand.

"I don't know but I do know one way for us to find out" said Naomi slyly smiling at Ross.

"We gave up that life remember" said Ross looking at Naomi with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry we won't be fighting, this is purely reconnaissance" said Naomi running her hands across Ross's chest.

"Fine we'll leave at nightfall" said Ross giving in as Yoko walked through the door.

"Hey guys I'm home" said Yoko.

"Hello sweetie how was school?" asked Naomi.

"Eventful, I've got both an Algebra Test and the Gymnastics Competition on Thursday so if you need me I'll be in my room" said Yoko hugging her mom and kissing her dad on the cheek then went up to her room.

"I swear everyday I'm seeing more of you in our daughter Naomi" said Ross smiling.

"Question is, is that a good thing?" asked Naomi.

**(Martian Development Foundation-Parking Garage)**

**Time: 8:00 pm**

*Terrorists Van*

"Boss the bombs have been planted in the lab as you ordered" said a terrorist thug.

"Then let's start the fireworks" said the terrorist leader pushing a button on the van's computer console.

**(Martian Development Foundation-Project Genesis Lab)**

ALERT ALERT ALERT HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE MATERIAL DETECTED EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY

"Activate the explosive shielding!" ordered a scientist.

"Yes sir" said a Lab Tech pushing a variety of buttons on a control panel shielding the Genesis Device in a protective metallic coating.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled every scientist and lab tech as they left to a secure location away from the blast zone.

**(Martian Development Foundation-Parking Garage)**

*Terrorists Van*

"3…2…1" said the terrorist leader as the lab exploded in a sea of fire and dust.

**(Martian Development Foundation-Chairman's Office)**

"Sir the Genesis Device has been protected but we lost a good half of our science staff and the lab itself has been utterly destroyed" explained a bodyguard**.**

"They struck much sooner than I thought, gather the remaining members of the science staff together and contact Naomi and Ross tomorrow, I want to get this done before news of what we've created leaks out too much" ordered Fredrick O'Hara.

**(St. Lowell City Slums)**

**Time: 11:00 pm**

"You see anything or anyone Naomi because I'm clear on this end" said Ross over a wirelessradio while carefully observing the alleyways and streets littered with suit wearing mobsters.

"Nothing on this end either wait scratch that I see some activity in my area stand by for battle analysis dear" said Naomi on top of a rooftop while activating a special viewing recorder function on her visor.

oOo

"All right guys let's finish this transaction before she shows up" said a mobster trading briefcases with a few others.

"Before who shows up?" called out a female voice.

"Where are you bitch?" yelled out one of the mobsters as they all took out there guns.

"Boo" said the mysterious vigilante as she punched one of the mobsters then flipped backwards into the shadows as the others started firing.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you never to harm a lady" said the vigilante as she reappeared, performed a handstand and kicked every one of them away right into a wall knocking them out then disappeared back into the shadows.

oOo

"It can't be" said Naomi in disbelief as she turned off her visor and took it off.

"Naomi…Naomi what's wrong?" asked Ross over the wireless radio.

"Ross we're done here lets go home, I'll explain everything from there" said Naomi.

"Right" said Ross leaving while Naomi did the same.

"What the hell have you been doing…Yoko" thought Naomi.

**(St. Lowell Apartments-Oldman Residence)**

**Time: 12:00 am**

"So why so ominous about this Naomi?" asked Ross seeing his wife connect her visor and the family video camera to a video monitor and turned it on.

"Take a look this is the footage I captured with my visor of the fight in the alleyway and this is video footage we took of Yoko's first High School Gymnastics competition" said Naomi switching between her visor and the family video camera.

"The moves are nearly identical" said Ross now wide eyed.

"You weren't wrong when you said Yoko was becoming more like me Ross because this time it's true" said Naomi turning everything off.

"Backup here Naomi there's a few slight flaws in this theory of yours if Yoko is this mysterious vigilante then why hasn't your old outfit gone missing? and more to the point wouldn't she have gotten home at the exact same time we did?" asked Ross.

"She probably crafted her own outfit as for the time I think Yoko may have found a quicker way to get home, remember she may be act rash but she's still very resourceful and smart" explained Naomi.

"So what now just act like nothings wrong?" asked Ross rubbing his temple.

"I know it's hard but let her come to us when she's ready if we confront her she might just run off again" explained Naomi.

"Alright, I'm going to bed are you coming?" asked Ross as he kissed Naomi.

"Yes lets go" said Naomi following Ross.

oOo

"If you guys only knew why I'm doing this" said Yoko from her room as she buried her face in her pillow.


End file.
